Happy Christmas!
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Lee and Lucy's son Charlie is sleeping in on Christmas morning, so the couple make the most of their time alone. This is M Rated for a reason, so you've been warned ;-)


**I know Christmas was ages ago now, but I started this a few weeks ago and it took longer than expected to write.**

 **I must say I absolutely loved the first episode of series 8, and I can't wait for the next one.**

Lee drifted slowly into consciousness, sighing as he felt Lucy's body flushed against him, her limbs entangled with his, her hair tickling his chest where her head was resting. He wasn't sure whether she was awake yet, but he didn't want to disturb her. Charlie had woken up in the night again, keeping them both awake for some time.

Lee blinked open his eyes, smiling as he watched Lucy sleeping. He took this moment to think about how lucky he was, blessed with the most amazing, beautiful wife and gorgeous baby son.

Lucy had taken to motherhood so well, she was brilliant, from day one. Even in those first few days, when Lee could not even begin to imagine how sore and exhausted she must have been, she had rarely complained. And Lee had surprised himself at just how much he loved being a father. The things he thought would be horrific, the dirty nappies, being weed on, the baby sick, all of those things were not that bad really. Of course there were difficult days, the times when the daunting realisation that this small, vulnerable person was relying on them for everything became overwhelming, the feelings of inadequacy, the tiredness, the constant crying and nappy changing, the disagreements over the best way to do something. But, all the low points were eclipsed by the joy little Charlie had brought into their lives, the moments that made it all worthwhile, the first time he smiled, laughed, sat up on his own, crawled across the room, said 'mama' and 'dada'.

Lucy stirred, yawning quietly as she woke up. She could sense Lee was watching her, and snuggled even closer to him.

" _Happy Christmas Luce_ ", Lee whispered, bending down and kissing the top of her head.

" _Happy Christmas_ ", she replied, sighing contentedly, letting her lips brush against his t-shirt covered skin.

" _This is bit different to where we were this time last year, isn't it?_ ", Lee said, somewhat stating the obvious.

" _Just a bit"_.

This time last year they were still at the hospital, waiting for the doctor to check Lucy and the baby over one last time before they were allowed to go home. Lucy tried to not to think about the pain she had been in, only the elation she had felt.

" _I can't believe Charlie is a year old already, where has that time gone?"_ , Lee said quietly. It had been such a busy year, and the time seemed to have flown by.

" _I don't know, talk about a whirlwind of a year...it's been amazing though hasn't it?"_

 _"Yeah. It's been special. I'd do it again in a hearbeat"._

 _"Would you?_ ", Lucy responded, sounding slightly surprised.

They had spoken about having another baby before, and had agreed they'd both like one. But, hearing Lee say without hesitation or being prompted that he'd do it again in a heartbeat, it made her think about just how much he had changed in the couple of years they'd been together. When they first got engaged, Lee, although open about the idea of starting a family, had been petrified at the thought, and when they had first started trying for a baby there was still a small part of her that worried he was only going along with it because that was what she wanted. As soon as they'd found out she was pregnant though, despite his obvious nerves, Lee's had also worn his happiness on his sleeve. And now, Lee absolutely doted on Charlie, who was very much his daddy's boy. Lucy's heart never failed to melt at Lee's adorable interactions with their son, his constant attempts to make Charlie smile and giggle. Charlie seemed to think Lee was the funniest person in the world. There was no doubt about it, he had finally found his audience.

" _Of course I would, Luce"._

 _"Do you think Charlie will know anything of what's going on today?"_

 _"He won't understand the concept of Christmas and his birthday but I think he'll be able to tell it's a special day. He'll definitely enjoy himself"._

 _"I hope so"._

 _"Thanks"_ , Lee said out of the blue.

" _What for?"_

 _"For being you. For being the best wife and mum anyone could wish for"._

 _"Stop it, you'll make me cry"_ , Lucy pleaded. She was already feeling a bit emotional this morning, a combination of happiness, the memories of a year ago and the thought that Charlie was growing up too fast.

" _Sorry. I just love you, that's all"._

 _"I love you too Lee...you know, I reckon Charlie will be asleep for at least another hour..."._

 _"Are you thinking this would be a good time to start preparing the veg?"._

 _"That wasn't what I had in mind, no"._

Lucy sat up slightly on her knees, then leant down and kissed Lee firmly on the lips.

" _Oh...so what exactly did you have in mind?"_ , Lee asked, although from the look in Lucy's eye and the mischievious smile she was giving him, he had a pretty good idea.

" _Well...I was thinking...it's been a long time since we had lazy morning sex"._

Wow, straight to the point, Lee thought, excitement immediately rushing through him. Even after all the time, just the thought of being intimate with Lucy made his heart race.

Lucy let her hands slide under Lee's t-shirt, running them over his chest and stomach whilst she kissed and nuzzled his neck. She could hear his breathing becoming rapid.

" _Far...too...long"_ , he whispered as she continued.

To be honest since having Charlie they were more likely to take advantage of the days he slept until later by catching up on sleep rather than sex.

Their sex life had suffered to a degree since Charlie was born, inevitable given the exhausting days and sleepless nights. Yet, in recent months they had decided to make an effort to make more time for each other, for the physical part of their relationship.

" _I know I get tired, but I'm not tired right now"._

 _"Are you not?"_

 _"Not at all"._

Lucy pushed the material of Lee's t-shirt up to expose his smooth chest underneath, and he gasped as she began to place kisses on his skin, slowly drawing a path with her lips across his chest then down his abdomen. She pulled his pyjama bottoms down his legs and he kicked them off, tossing them to one side.

Lee tried to steady his breathing as Lucy started to caress his hips then his thighs, at the same time kissing him deeply on the lips, letting her tongue curl and slide over his as her fingers wandered teasingly close to his centre. Finally, she took his now semi hard cock in her hand and began to stroke, taking his breath away. She broke the kiss, making him whimper at the loss of contact.

" _You know you said you would do it all again, the baby thing?"._

 _"Mmmm..y..yes"._

 _"Do you think we should start trying?"_

Lucy continued to move her hand up and down his length, just firm enough, finding a slow but steady rhythm.

" _For...another...baby?"_

 _"Yes. How would you feel about that?"_

 _"I...oh God...is that...definitely...what...you...want?"._

 _"Yes"._

 _"Then...oh...y..yes"._

 _"Was that a yes we can try for a baby or yes because of what I'm doing?"_

 _"B...both"._

Lucy moved slightly from where she had been kneeling at Lee's side, straddling his legs just below his thighs. He watched her as she moistened her lips then lowered her head, her soft hair tickling his skin as she sucked the head of his now rock hard cock into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it as she continued to stroke him with her fingers. She wrapped her thumb and forefinger as far as she could around the base, applying just enough pressure as she licked along the shaft then placed a series of soft kisses along it, making him Lee and sigh with pleasure. She could feel his body shuddering beneath her.

" _You know you...can't...make a baby...that way?",_ Lee breathed, his voice breaking.

" _I'm just warming you up...I mean this shouldn't be all be about conceiving...it should be about pleasure too"._

 _"Ohhh...yeah...it's definitely that...that feels good...so good...Christ...Luce"._

Lee's words trailed off and he started to make low groaning noises as she took him between her lips again, this time taking him deeper into her mouth, then moving her head up and down. He combed his fingers into her hair, trying hard not to grip too hard.

Lee had almost forgotten how good Lucy was at way she used her mouth and hands at the same time, causing him blinding, earth shattering pleasure. He arched his body off the bed, thinking he might just take off if he wasn't careful. Before long Lee knew he couldn't take anymore, as holding off the urge to come was becoming almost painful.

" _Luce, stop...I'm too close",_ Lee panted, surprised he had managed to regain the power of speech at all.

She did, just like that, removing her mouth and lifting her head. She smiled when she saw Lee was trembling and that his eyelids were fluttering open and closed. Still taking deep breaths, he lifted his hand and ran it through his hair.

" _You okay now?"_ , Lucy whispered as she unstraddled him and lay down by his side.

" _Yeah, think so"_ , he breathed, turning to face her and looking deeply into her eyes.

" _Do you wanna make a baby then?_ ", she asked.

" _In a minute, be patient Luce. First things first"_. He was desperate to be inside her, but wanted to make sure she was a aroused enough.

" _What's that then?"_

 _"Well...so far our foreplay's been all about me, and we can't have that"._

Lucy shuddered with anticipation when he said that. More often than not these days they ended up keeping their foreplay to a minimum, the demands of being new parents giving them so little time for sex that they often found themselves hurrying the reach the 'main event'.

He gently pushed Lucy onto her back, then positioned his legs either side of hers so that he was above her. He sat back on his knees, pulled his pyjama t-shirt off, then lowered his head to brush his lips against the side of her neck, immediately seeking out the sensitive spot just below her ear. Concentrating there, he blew air over her skin, warming it, then ran his tongue over the same spot, her soft sighs becoming moans as he began to suck and nibble gently.

From the sounds that she was making, Lee knew that his attentions were having the desired effect. He knew how much Lucy to have her neck kissed, it never failed to make her completely come undone, practically turn her into jelly.

" _Oh...L...Lee"_ , she rasped, her breaths becoming uneven as she fell apart in his arms, digging her fingertips into his back, gripping as if for dear life.

" _Do you like this...does this feel good?_ ", he whispered in her ear, knowing full well of the answer.

" _So...good"._

 _"Are you wet?_ ", he breathed against her skin, his tone so...naughty.

Lucy blushed deeply then. God, when Lee talked dirty it did something alarming to her. His words sent electricity straight to her core, made her heart flutter and her arousal grow by the second.

" _Lee...I"_

 _"Tell me Luce",_ he sounded masterful now, full of intent.

" _Y..yes"._

 _"And I've hardly even started yet, there's so much more of you to kiss...to taste...and I intend to...every last inch of skin"._

Lucy continued to moan softly as Lee stopped talking, instead drawing a fiery path of kisses down to her shoulder, pulling the strap of her nightdress out of the way. He ran his hands down her body and over her sides then, caressing her through the satin. Still propping himself up on one hand, he slid the other under the hem and let it travel up her thigh. He teased her, his fingers dancing over her sensitive flesh, caressing her hips and inner thighs, purposely avoiding her sex, which was now throbbing with arousal, aching to be touched.

" _I love this nightdress...it's my favourite one of yours...but I think it's time it came off",_ Lee rasped, his voice and his words threatening to send Lucy over the edge.

He moved his caresses further down her legs once more, skirting his fingers along the hem of the nightdress before taking it between his fingers and slowly pushing it upwards, sitting back on his knees so that he could remove it completely.

He paused to look at her for a moment, making her blush as he took in her naked form. Her watched her skin flush, observed the rapid rise and fall of her chest as her breathing became more and more uneven.

" _So, so beautiful"_ , he whispered, smiling at her and meeting her eyes, not wanting to look away for a few moments.

Lucy didn't always feel like that these days, often thinking she must look washed out or smell of baby sick, and she felt her body was not the same as it once was. Yet somehow Lee always knew how to make her feel beautiful and sexy, forever reassuring her that he fancied her as much as he ever did.

She couldn't find any words for a moment, just concentrating on the feeling as Lee tenderly stroked the back of his fingers over her cheeks then ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She opened her lips, nipping at his thumb playfully. He closed the gap between them then, and starting at her lips, began an unrelenting onslaught of kisses all over her body. He held one of Lucy's hands above her head, entwining their fingers, at the same time gently caressing her with his other hand. She felt goosebumps form on her skin, the heat spreading through her body like wildfire.

As though worshipping her with his mouth, Lee dragged his lips slowly over her neck, shoulders, collarbone, her breasts, taking time to lick, nibble and kiss. He didn't touch her nipples though, wanting to make her wait for that. He moved on to the skin just below her breasts, her waist, the gentle curve of her stomach, the slightly ticklish skin at her sides, the very sensitive area just inside her hipbones. He seemed determined to find every sensitive spot, as though mapping her erogenous zones.

Each time he found one of those zones he concentrated there, remembering exactly how she liked to be kissed and caressed, and letting himself be guided by Lucy's reactions, her shivers, the goosebumps forming on her skin, her moans and whimpers.

Lucy's whole body was shaking now, as Lee made his way back to her breasts, this time finding her nipple, teasing it with his tongue, circling it, then sucking it into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the already hardened nub. She could feel her orgasm building already, and he hadn't even touched her between her legs yet.

Finally, when Lucy was practically begging him, Lee parted her legs and buried his head between her thighs.

" _You know you can't make a baby this way either?",_ she breathed, her voice sounding strained now.

" _I'm just warming you up...I assume you don't have any objections?",_ he teased, repeating her words from earlier.

" _N..no"_ , she replied. As if she would have any objections to this. Indeed, she'd have Lee do this all day every day if she could. They certainly didn't do this often enough.

Starting just above her knees, his gentle, featherlight kisses on her inner thighs became wet, lingering ones as he worked his way nearer to the top of legs. By now the anticipation was driving Lucy to distraction. She knew the waiting was a good thing though, she knew that the more drawn out out the build up, the more times Lee brought her close to the edge that when she finally got there it would be all the more intense and all the more worth it.

" _Please...Lee...don't make me wait any longer...I might just explode if you do"._

 _"Ask me",_ Lee loved to bring Lucy to the point she was so desperate for him that she lost all of her inhibitions and got vocal, when she told him exactly what she wanted him to do to her.

" _I...I need...to feel...your mouth...on me..."_

 _"I think you need to be more specific"_

 _"I want you...I want your tongue...on my sex and...inside me...I want to feel your lips...on my...clit"._

Right now, Lee could not have been more turned on. His cock was painfully hard and throbbing once more. He took a deep breath, trying to control himself, at the same time inhaling the scent of her arousal. This, and to hear Lucy say those words, It was intoxicating.

" _I think that can be arranged"._

Lucy tried to catch her breath as Lee draped her legs over his shoulders and she rested her feet on his back, then she let out a little yelp as she finally felt Lee's mouth on her most sensitive flesh.

" _You taste so good Luce...so sweet"._

He started tortuously slowly, dragging his tongue up and down the outside of her sex, gently kissing her outer lips. He parted them, licking and tasting her inner lips, then eventually working his tongue inside her, exploring her depths. She began to lose control immediately, the volume of her moans and sighs getting ever louder as the intensity of her arousal grew.

" _Oh...Lee...that feels so good...don't stop"._

He had no plans to stop, he intended to make her come, hard, then again and again until she could take no more.

Lee let his hand wander across Lucy's skin, caressing every part of her he could reach. She took hold of it, sucking two of his fingers into his mouth, making him moan against her. With the same two fingers he drew a path back down her body, and began to stimulate her already sensitive and swollen clit.

" _Oh my God...God...Lee",_ she rasped, almost as if she was pleading.

He paused what he was doing, removing his mouth from her for a second.

" _Why are you stopping?"_

 _"Checking you're okay"._

 _"I was...I need...your mouth...please"._

 _"Do you want my fingers too?"_

 _"Y...yes"._

Lee did as he was asked, this time taking Lucy's engorged nub between his lips, sucking it in, gently at first then with more pressure. She cried out as he flicked and rolled his tongue over it, at the same time introducing his fingers, sliding two easily inside her. He curled them, stroking her walls until he found her sweet spot and concentrated there, practically making her fall apart beneath him.

It wasn't long before Lucy came, the powerful climax hitting her, flooding every one of her senses. She arched her hips, unable to stop herself from swearing, repeating Lee's name and all but screaming at the top of voice. She tried to muffle her cries, biting down on her hand, for fear of the neighbours hearing.

" _I want to hear you scream Luce...then I want to leave you trembling and breathless"_.

He didn't let up, continuing to lap up her juices, sending her spinning into orbit. She could only lay there then, her body shaking and limbs turned to jelly, her vision hazy as she tried to steady her breathing.

When he thought Lucy couldn't take any more, Lee moved his kisses back up her body, smiling as he met her gaze. He lowered his head to place a little kiss on her neck but she grabbed the sides of his face, bringing it in line with hers so she could kiss him soundly on the lips, not caring that she could taste herself on him.

" _Do you need time...to recover?",_ he asked as they parted.

" _No...I need you inside me...now...I'm still up there"._

That was the right answer. Lee was a fully hard again and he didn't think he could wait any longer. Lucy was was still riding the waves of pleasure when he positioned himself at her entrance.

" _Ready?"_

 _"God yes...just hurry up and fuck me"._

Whenever Lucy swore like that, it really was the most erotic thing to Lee. He felt almost dizzy as her words filled his ears.

Without further hesitation he entered her, and she let out a sort of high pitched whimper as he buried himself all the way to the hilt, stretching her. His breath caught at the exquisite sensation, her flesh yielding to him, her tight heat surrounding him, her walls still throbbing from her previous climax. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth falling open as she dug her fingertips into his back. He stilled then, watching her eyelids flutter, tenderly brushing the hair from her face before finding one of her hands and entwining their fingers.

Everything seemed to slow down for a few moments then. For them both, even after having done this countless times, these moments of pure intimacy between them still felt special. Every time, the anticipation, the rush of hormones, the extraordinary pleasure they caused each other was as powerful as the last. Perhaps it was all the years of yearning and denial, perhaps it was just physical compatibility, or that indefinable yet undeniable chemistry that had always existed between them. Whatever the reason, the result was always the same, fireworks.

" _You okay?"_

 _"Uhuh...mmm",_ Lucy couldn't find her voice for a moment. She opened her eyes once more, staring deeply into his eyes, nodding to let him know she needed him to move.

After a couple of seconds, he pulled out almost completely then drove back in, thrusting gently and oh so slowly at first, circling his hips, mapping her walls with his cock.

They kissed, slow and deep, their mouths meshed together, tongues dancing. Lucy moved her hips, meeting every thrust and purposely clenching around him, knowing it would drive him wild.

" _Faster... h...harder",_ she pleaded, needing more. She was so desperately close to the edge again that slow and gentle just wasn't enough.

" _I was...going to... take my...time", Lee breathed._

 _"We've already...taken...our...time, I'm...so close again...you're...holding...back"._

Lee understood, and increased the speed and intensity of his strokes, though gradually at first. After a short while, encouraged by the sounds she was making and the signs from her body, he turned it up a level, firmly holding her hips as he pulled out then plunged back in, beginning to thrust and slam into her with a new, almost animalistic fervour.

" _Tell me if this is too much...I don't want to hurt you"._

As much as Lucy had said she didn't want him to hold back, he didn't want to push her over the pleasure/ pain boundary.

" _Don't stop...this feels...so good...I'm seconds away"_ , Lucy breathed, holding on to the headboard as Lee answered her plea and continued, seemingly relentless. He was having to use every trick he had ever learned to hold off his own orgasm now, he needed her to get there first.

They were now far away from the lazy morning sex Lucy had mentioned earlier, both of them putting every ounce of energy and lust they had into every movement. As much as Lucy often preferred to be the one in control in bed, sometimes there was nothing better than this, Lee surrounding her, fucking her as though he was trying to possess her. Sometimes she just needed to let go, relinquish herself to him.

With every thrust he was hitting the spot of pleasure deep inside her, and there was friction where their bodies met, stimulating her clit. This delicious combination drove her quickly back up high again, and she could feel her second orgasm building to the point of no return. With one hand she raked her fingers over Lee's back, and with the other clutched and clawed at the bedsheets.

" _Oh...oh..G...God...yes...Lee_ ", Lucy called out as she came with blinding intensity, every part of her body shuddering and alight with pleasure.

Just seconds later, Lee joined her there, the feeling of Lucy's walls tightening and throbbing around him, the sight and sound of her coming undone beneath him sending him over the edge. Lucy felt his cock swell and throb, then heard his low, guttural, and drawn out moan as he spilled inside her.

" _Hygn...ahhn...ohh..f...fuck...mmm...Luce..._ ", Lee groaned, cursed and spluttered with pleasure then sort of hummed and sighed with relief.

Lee collapsed on top of Lucy then, completely spent, burying his head in her shoulders, only able to breathe heavily against her. Her own breaths were coming in desperate pants now, and she clung on to him as though she was scared he was about to get out of bed and run away. After a little while he gently pulled out of her, moving off to lay by her side. Neither could speak for a few moments.

" _Bloody hell Luce, that was...intense"._

 _"Yeah...tell me about it...I don't think my body's going to let forget about this for several days"._

 _"Really? You're okay though, you're not hurt?"_

 _"No...just a bit sore...don't panic, I'm fine"._

Lucy always found there was actually something rather nice about the slight aching in her muscles and soreness in between her legs after her and Lee had enjoyed a particularly intense session of sex. They served as her own private reminder of what they'd been doing.

Lucy wondered where Lee was going when he proceeded to shuffle down the bed.

" _What are you doing?"_

Lee placed his head close to her belly, and started stroking his hand across it.

" _Just wondering what's going on in there...wondering whether there's a baby being made"._

 _"Oh...there might be I suppose...I hope so",_ Lucy giggled, finding Lee's actions both sweet and amusing.

" _Come on my boys, swim, there'll be a prize at the finish line if you win"._

 _"Lee...you're so goofy sometimes!"._

 _"Sorry"._

 _Lee stopped what he was doing, blushing._

 _"Don't apologise...I like it...I find it cute"._

Lee felt a little bit self-conscious then, and returned to join her at the top of the bed. They turned to face each other, and Lucy smiled as she took in the sight of Lee. His skin was flushed and covered with perspiration, his hair sticking up all over the place. He looked a mess, but there was something so sexy yet adorable about him right now that it made her heart melt a bit.

" _Oh dear...do I look as much of a state as you?_ ", she asked, tousling the ends of his hair with her fingers.

Lee pretended to look offended for a second, but could tell Lucy was only teasing. He could have thought of a witty retort, but he decided against it, choosing his words carefully,

" _Well...you look...slightly dishevelled maybe but you still look gorgeous to me"_

 _"Do I?"_

 _"Always. Never mind how you look though, how do you feel?"_

 _"I feel...relaxed"._

 _"Good. You know you should really try and relax more often"._

 _"Do you think?"_

 _"Yes, definitely"._

 _"Well...maybe you can help me out with that. What do you reckon?"._

 _"I reckon that sounds like a very good idea. Not a problem, at your service"._

 _"Mmmm, I'm so relaxed I could actually just snooze back off now"._

" _Go for it, I might join you"._

Just then, just as Lucy settled against Lee's chest and closed her eyes, at that very moment the the room was filled with the sound of Charlie crying loudly through the baby monitor.

She opened her eyes again and sat up, sighing. She knew her thoughts of going back to sleep were too much to ask. There was no such thing as a lie in with a baby around.

" _Of course...right on cue"._

 _"To be fair, it's better that he's waking up now and not 10 minutes ago_ ", Lee reasoned. That was definitely true. It had happened before, Charlie screaming the house down and demanding their attention just as they were finally enjoying some 'adult time'.

" _You're right, I suppose I'd better get dressed and go and see to him then. If I can get my legs to work that is"._

 _"No, you stay here, get a few minutes sleep. I'll sort Charlie out, get him up and dressed"._

 _"Thanks, Lee"._

He gave her a brief kiss on the lips and got out of bed, bending down to pick up his discarded pyjamas and quickly putting them back on.

...

After changing Charlie, giving him his morning milk and dressing him in the very cute Christmas outfit they'd bought him, Lee carried his son into the living room. To his surprise, Lucy was standing by the tree, clearly having showered and dressed whilst Lee was getting Charlie ready.

" _I thought you were going to go back to sleep for a few minutes"._

 _"I was, but I decided I'd better get up. I needed to shower and I couldn't wait to see Charlie's face this morning. I know he won't understand but I want to wish him happy birthday and Christmas. Plus, I thought if one of us didn't get up and dressed soon we'd be eating Christmas dinner at Midnight. There's so much to do, and Charlie has about a million presents we need to open. Morning Charlie...Happy 1st Birthday and Happy Christmas my little pumpkin_ ", Lucy kissed Charlie's forehead as she took him from Lee's arms into her own.

" _Right, if you don't might I'll go and get showered and dressed then. I won't be long",_ Lee said, and Lucy nodded.

When he arrived back in the room fifteen minutes later, Lucy greeted him with a gift in her hand.

" _Here you go, your Christmas Present"_ , she announced, handing over the neatly wrapped package.

" _I thought I'd already had mine, in bed earlier_ ", Lee said, his tone suggestive.

" _Not in front of Charlie_ ", Lucy teased, gesturing to their son who was on his play mat surrounded by toys.

" _He doesn't know what I mean, I think he's a bit young to understand euphemisms at the moment"._

 _"It's a good job with you around. Living with you is like living in a 'Carry On' film sometimes"._

He unwrapped the present, grinning when he saw it was the newest equivalent of the PlayStation portable he'd received three years ago but had given away straight away to a child in need.

" _Brilliant! Thanks love, how did you know that's what's I wanted?"._

 _"Erm, I don't know, female intuition perhaps. Or, maybe it's because you've mentioned how much you wanted one about a thousand times in the last few months"._

 _"Oh, have I? Unintentional you realise"._

 _"Of course"_ , she replied sarcastically.

" _Thanks_ ", he repeated, leaning in to kiss her.

" _Here's yours anyway"_.

He handed out his hand in his pocket, pulling out an envelope and handing it to her.

She was curious and opened it straight away, pulling out a note in Lee's writing, "I O U more foreplay", she read out loud.

" _Lee!_ "

She blushed immediately.

" _What?!"_

 _"What's if Charlie found it under the tree? What if I'd opened this when my mum and dad were here?"_

 _"Come on, I know you think Charlie is a child genius, but he can't read yet. It wasn't under the tree anyway, I wrote it this morning when I went for a shower. And, don't worry, I wouldn't have let you open it in front of your parents. Well, maybe I would but I wouldn't have let you read it out loud. I still think your dad likes to pretend Charlie was the result of an immaculate conception, I wouldn't want to shatter his illusions"._

 _"Well, he was born on Christmas Day I suppose_ ", Lucy said, breaking into a small smile now.

" _This morning made me realise how much we've been neglecting foreplay recently, I think we should make more time for each other this year, don't you agree?_ ", Lee announced.

Lucy thought it was sweet that this bothered Lee so much. He may have had many faults but he was always considerate when it came to sex.

" _Yes, I agree, but it's be easier said than done with this little one around. And if we end up having another one..._

 _"Maybe we need to let my dad babysit sometimes, your parents do quite a bit already",_ Lee suggested..

" _Lee, I've told you how I feel about that, I'm sorry but I just don't trust him enough. Maybe when Charlie's older"._

There was a time when Lee may been a bit offended by this, despite what he thought about his dad, but given Frank's past record of unreliability he completely understood Lucy's point of view.

" _Okay...sorry...it was just a suggestion. I just know we don't get a lot of time alone anymore and...sometimes I worry that you might go off me...physically, and I always want you to feel good in bed. I hate the thought that when we're having sex you not enjoying it enough, or that you're bored with me"._

 _"You don't have to worry about that, I always enjoy sex with you, I'd have thought you could tell, by my reactions"._

 _"Yeah but I know women often fake orgasms and I would never want you to think you..."_

Lucy interrupted him then, mid sentance,

" _I don't fake orgasms, not with you. I never have, I promise. You have a way, lots of ways in fact...of making sure I never have to. It's never just pedestrian with you"._

Lucy closed the gap between them then, taking hold of his hands.

" _Oh...good"_ , Lee sounded incredibly relieved to hear that. Lucy continued then,

" _And I know that we maybe don't spend as much time on foreplay and afterplay as we used to but it's not like we don't do that at all. You might not be the most generous person I've ever met in terms of money but in the bedroom you are"._

 _"What do you mean I'm not the most generous person with money?"_ , Lee took a step back as he spoke.

" _After everything I've must said, only you would focus on the bit about money. You've practically got a padlock on your wallet"._

 _"Oh...so you don't want your proper Christmas present then?"_

Lucy's expression suddenly changed.

" _Proper Christmas present? Well, I...go on then"._

She tried to contain her almost infantile excitement as Lee went to the tree and picked up a small package from the pile of presents.

" _Here you go, Merry Christmas Luce...I really hope you like it. Daisy helped me choose it"._

Lucy ripped open the paper to find a ring box. It was from the fairly expensive jewellers around the corner from them, the shop which Lucy always liked to walk slowly past so she could wistfully admire their wares. She was a bit taken aback.

" _Did you get me a ring? From Papillion?"_

 _"Have a look"._

 _"Oh my God, it's beautiful!"_ , Lucy couldn't take her eyes off the stunning white gold band that was encrusted with tiny diamonds.

" _It's an eternity ring. Men traditionally gave them to their wives after the birth of their first child. If you don't like it I've got the receipt so you can change it"._

 _"I love it, I adore it. That's so romantic of you Lee. I think I might cry"._

She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

" _Don't cry, you know I'm not good at dealing with crying women"._

 _"Sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed that's all. This makes my present to you see a bit mundane doesn't it?"_

 _"No, the console's what I wanted. I couldn't be happier"._

 _"Good. I have to ask though, How did you afford this?"_

 _"I've been doing extra deliveries and every time I've been to the pub in the past year I've had a couple less drinks, stuff like that...you know, saved up"._

 _"You saved up all year?_

 _"Yes...well..I wanted you to know how special you are to me..."._

 _"Oh...that's so...I really don't know what to say I'm..."._

Lee saw the tear running down Lucy's cheek, and immediately began to go and fetch a box of tissues.

" _Oh...don't do that... I...I'll go and get you a tissue"._

 _"No, come here",_ Lucy said, almost as an order, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards her.

" _Why?"_

 _"Because I want to kiss you"._

 _"Oh right...I see...I..."_

Lee didn't get to finish his sentence as Lucy pulled him into an embrace, silencing him with a kiss...


End file.
